<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sound of the stars by Kat_reed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968186">the sound of the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed'>Kat_reed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lesbians in Space, fem kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyla thought she knew what she wanted but it was truly not her desire. When she realizes that she knows she has to right all her wrongs and return to her love once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sound of the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love fem Kylo and really love writing dramatic stories while listening to dark academia playlists so hope this is good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars did not shine quite as bright as one would think up in space and the hum of a ship can never quite dim one's thoughts or those of others.</p><p>Kyla was surrounded by the thoughts of traitors. She sat upon a gilded throne built up by false thoughts and promises. What was it she did this for? The loyalty of others she never really gained, the power she was already born with, the fear that led others to cower before her, or was it all a mistake. She had foolishly believed this throne would lead her love to her.  However, she to leave the light Kyla was so foolishly drawn to like a moth to the flame. </p><p>The stars dim even more when love is left to die and the hum of a ship does not erase the memories.</p><p>Kyla knew she had to leave what she had given up so much to gain. Her love would accept nothing else. A ship was hastily ordered under the pretense of an important mission and Kyla scrambled to put together a pack of her most important things. When she gazed around her room she realized that nothing truly needed to depart with her so she threw some clothes together and went onboard. She was bound to where she was always meant to be.</p><p>The stars shine much brighter on the ground gazing up and the sounds of life dim out the constant stream of thoughts. </p><p>Finally, she landed near a beautiful stream at nightfall and looked up towards the stars. They were almost as beautiful as her love. She quietly approached the rebel base knowing that with all she had done it was likely the resistance might shoot first without question. She felt both relief at the weight now off her shoulders and grief for all she had done for them. Her father who she had killed in her foolish pursuit to kill the light and her mother who she had betrayed time and time again. She was so close to reckoning but also forgiveness, acceptance, and love. </p><p>The stars are brightest when love is near and its sounds dim out even the darkest of thoughts.</p><p>Kyla entered the base with her hands up and with nearly every blaster on her she kneeled to the ground. She knew these people felt betrayed and she fully accepted that they may never trust her. She was taken to her mother who had hope in her eyes but a sorrow about her Kyla sensed that was considerately strong. She wondered what could give her mother such gloom when her daughter had finally returned to her. Leia, her mother, sensed this and with a heavy heart finally pushed out “Rey is dead.”</p><p>The star's light is nearly gone when love is dead and not even the sounds of happiness can dim the terrible thoughts.</p><p>“What?” Kyla gasped “How?<br/>
“She was shot during one of your raids.” she sadly exclaimed “She was recovered from the battlefield with all the life already taken out of her.”<br/>
Kyla had no words and collapsed, tears streaming down her face. As she was escorted to a jail cell she thought that death could not come soon enough. Sure enough, the sentence for her crimes was death but she has little care left for life so it was almost like a blessing. Her last thought before death was of Rey and how maybe they could meet once again in the force.</p><p>The stars are breathtakingly bright when joined once again with love and no sound can keep thoughts from being consumed by it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone liked it, it is sort of a new writing style for me and I'm trying to see how it turns out. I would love to have some comments, thanks so much for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>